


观察氪星父子

by 74lingcc



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M, 达米安大脑受伤了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 达米安大脑受伤了，看氪星父子像是在观察动物
Relationships: Clark Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	观察氪星父子

克拉克跟他的儿子搬进了新家，感觉是个不错的地方，有花园，附近还有个好漂亮的豪华屋子。

这一天，他跟乔纳森坐在门口里晒太阳，暖洋洋的，超人父子都感觉很放松，他们安安静静的在那边坐着挺高兴的，然后……然后来了个男孩。

“现在可以看到，我家的后花园住进了两个氪星生物，看起来像是父子，一大一小的很可爱。”

被说很可爱的肯特父子们呆呆的看着举着摄像机拍他们的达米安。

“看来他们的警惕心不高，我靠近了并没有立刻离开。”

对方又说，肯特父子们眨眨眼睛，小乔还困惑的歪了歪大脑。

“真是可爱的生物！”

达米安声音有些高调，但只是一些，他的表情看上去依旧有种观察动物的严肃，现在，男孩走过去，在那两个氪星父子的两步之前停下。

“距离不能太近…现在，我要给他们一些小礼物。”

于是达米安把手伸向口袋，拿出了一块漂亮的丝巾，他打开那里，露出两个美味的甜点。

小乔看着有些心动，他看了看克拉克，在得到爸爸的允许之后，小心翼翼的伸手去拿达米安递给他的小甜品。一个。

“谢谢…”

乔纳森软软的说话，于是达米安又在继续讲解，他说幼崽的声音让人喜爱。

他又看向克拉克，克拉克迟疑了一下，然后也把剩下的甜点拿了。

“谢谢你…”

“成年氪星生物的声音比较低沉。”

于是达米安在拍他后花园的两只氪星生物进食，然后对着摄像头记录：我不应该再打搅他们了。

后来克拉克去确认，才知道达米安最近出了意外，脑子有问题，看他们就是在看动物。

于是克拉克跟小乔一直被当成可爱的动物父子，达米安经常观察他们，还说好萌好萌。

克拉克在教小乔飞行，达米安在旁边说幼崽要加油。

克拉克受伤回了，达米安说动物爸爸受伤了，我们要给他治疗。

小乔在写作业感觉比较烦，达米安说，动物宝宝有点笨。

于是达米安经常去找他后花园的住进来的生物玩耍，他进去氪星父子的窝，说这里小不点的，十分迷你。

克拉克不太好意思的挠挠头了。

于是他们被习惯观察生活，偶尔还会跟达米安交换礼物，那个以往凶死了的小罗宾会因为这样而很高兴，说这是氪星生物的礼物，我要好好珍惜。

达米安，似乎真的是真情实意的觉得克拉克跟乔纳森很可爱。

后来等他好了之后，看自己拍的记录pv，有点想死。

为了庆祝达米安恢复了，克拉克跟小乔恩到他家里做客，克拉克拿着摄像机，而小乔说：现在我们来到了人类幼崽达米安的窝里，他躺在床上小小一点的。

“你才小小一点的！”

“小小一点的好可爱的，好像最近才换牙了，有点漏风。”

“我早就换完牙了！这是意外！”

“看来这个蝙蝠宝宝今天不能去狩猎啊，既然这样，我们就投喂他吧。”

说着，就把他们今天做的饼干给达米安了。

达米安气得要死，肯特父子都笑了，他们被当了这么久的动物观察，现在终于小小的报复回去了。


End file.
